Caught
by SugarySkull
Summary: Hinata gets caught reading some M-rated content. Not a full lemon. Short one-shot. Naruhina.


**Rated M!** Not really a lemon but contains a sexual stuff. Not for underage.

disclaimer-don't own naruto and etc, etc, etc...

summary: Hinata gets caught reading some M-rated content. Naruhina

 **Caught**

"What are you doing, hime?"

Frightened, Hinata threw the book she was reading high in the air and saw it drop onto the floor. She stood up from the sofa and met her boyfriend's curious gaze.

"Naruto?" She squeaked in panic before frantically waving her hands in front of her. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Naruto obviously didn't believe her as he rose a suspicious brow and took in her anxious expression. "Nothing huh?"

"Yes, nothing. Um, you came home early today. You must be exhausted. How about you go take a quick shower and I'll start dinner?" She quickly said and stepped aside in an attempt to inconspicuously block the cover of the book from his curious gaze.

He frowned before grinning largely. "Alright," he turned to leave, making Hinata visibly relax, "but not before I see what's got you acting so weird."

Hinata snapped horrifyingly back to her boyfriend only to see him poof behind her. Turning around, Hinata tried to snatch the book from the floor but he was much too fast. His tallness and ninja agility made her jumps for it repeatedly fail.

"Jiraya's books, eh? I didn't know you liked this stuff, Hime," Naruto teased as he suggestively wagged his blond brows at her.

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh!" His eyes widened as he read where she left off, "And you were in a good part too."

"Naruto stop."

She made a swipe at the book but Naruto dogged it by stepping back and continued scanning the page. His grin grew as his eyes brightened with mirth. Uh-oh, everytime Naruto has given _that_ look, it meant he was up to no good.

"Let me read it for you?"

"Don't you dare," her voice going low in horror. She knew. Deep inside, she knew he very well _would_ dare.

He gave her a wink. "Watch me," he began reading the explicit passage out loud as she chased after him. "She wantonly moaned as the two men thrusted in her. One from behind and the other in her front."

"Stop," Hinata harshly whispered, looking beyond horrified. "The neighbors might hear you!"

Grinning sinfully at her, he ignored her pleas. People didn't call him a prankster for nothing. He continued reading _but louder_.

"The two men cummed, filling her and making her tremble out another orgasm."

Hinata stopped chasing and covered her humiliated face.

She heard him chuckle. "Sorry Hinata but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you," she muffled out between her hands.

"Being a pervert is nothing to be ashamed of Hime. I mean some of the most powerful ninja of the Leaf were perves." Hinata dropped her hands and looked at him horrified. Was this supposed to make her feel better? "Plus I'm pervert. We can be perverts together!"

"I'm not a pervert," she disagreed.

He waved the book in front of her in a taunting manner. "And this?"

Hinata looked away from him with a pout. "I didn't know it was porn! Kakashi told me it was a love story! He recommended it to me. He- oh my god," her eyes widen as something dawned on her, " _kakashi recommended me porn_."

His smile left his lips while actually having the audacity to look concerned. "Kakashi is giving my girlfriend _porn_?"

She covered her face again. "Don't talk to me.".

"I'll give him a little talk later. Damn pervert is worsening by age."

"No," she dropped her hands and gave him a desperate glare. "We will never speak of this again. This never happened. We don't know where the book came from and it was never here."

He grinned at her obvious turmoil. Letting out a low chuckle, he dropped the book to hug her. "You're so cute, you know that?"

She frowned. "This is most definitely not cute."

"Yes, it is. Everything about you is cute. If you want we can try the stuff from the book? I promise I won't judge you."

She let out a horrifying gasp and shook her head. "No."

She tried to break the embrace but he instead tightened his arms around her.

He grinned, "But you liked it, no?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not answering it."

"Hi- _na_ -ta," he whined.

She finally wiggled out of his arms and turned to walk off. Naruto hugged her waist, pushing her back to his firm chest.

"That book got you horny," he huskily murmured in her ear.

"I-it didn't."

He tongue flicked the shell of her ear. "Remember what I told you before? My nose knows when you're hot and bothered." His hand cupped her sex over her skirt. She blushed from him obviously feeling the heat and wetness radiating through. "And I'd rather die then let my girlfriend be sexually frustrated."

She wanted to deny it. She really did. But it was true, yes, she got turned on by reading porn, porn recommended by Kakashi no less. She didn't think she had it in her to face the older ninja again.

Naruto taking advantage of her distraction slipped his fingers under her skirt and panties to her already silky lips. She gasped as he approvingly hummed.

"See you're horny."

Her speech slurred as he expertly moved his fingers around her soft pink flesh. Her warm wetness coated his exploring fingers, making his middle finger entered her heat with ease. His thumb caressed her clit, causing it to harden against his touch, increasing the sensitivity.

She shuddered and threw her head back against his shoulder. Her waist, having its own mind, bucked into his pleasing hand.

"God, hime. You're really worked up," he whispered.

Her sex fluttered tightly around his thrusting middle and index finger. Her clothes stuck to her sweating skin like second skin as her face flushed. He was right. She wasn't going to last.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Like hell I will."

She bucked much more frantically as she sucked in a gasp of air. She was right there, right at the edge. She limbs tensed as complete satisfaction washed through her being. Whiteness temporarily clouded her vision before gradually returning.

Her body became like jelly as her energy left her and let Naruto take full hold of her.

"Wow," Naruto gasped.

Hinata, exhausted, gazed up to very dark and half lidded blue eyes. He hungrily smiled.

"You should read more porn."


End file.
